Kaamos
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: SLASH! A year ago a covenant was broken, leaving only two survivors. Wounded and wayward, the survivors look towards Spencer Academy for protection. Meanwhile, the ascension of Ipswich's youngest son draws closer
1. Chapter 1

A while ago I was challenged to write a Covenant OC fic which I turned down at the time because I was busy ending The Crimson Ritual. I'm been toying with this idea for a while now and finally started writing something. Now first and foremost THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE AND NEVER EVER WILL BE! It's Gary Stu lol and it's SLASH! Rest assured I will work my ass off to make sure this is enjoyable for you to read. I haven't decided which of the sons will be my main pairing so you'll know just about as soon as I do but never fear, there will be some Ipswich boy-love in here somewhere. Reviews are much enjoyed and do make me write faster!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Covenant Broken**

**(Prologue)**

Pain was present in every square inch of his body. His right shoulder throbbed heavily and was obviously dislocated judging by the awkward angle his arm was hanging. His left leg was fairing no better; the bone was broken in what felt like several places. The painful wheezing inside his chest told him a few ribs were broken also.

He couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he couldn't do anything! Helplessness was a feeling he was starting to despise with a passion. The feeling had robbed him of his strength hours ago, when he first laid eyes on Alex's broken and bloodied body, and had gnawed away at his resolve since. He never considered himself a weak person or one who scared easily but even he had to admit the chances of making it through this hell were slim at best; and that thought frightened him more then anything.

Strong fingers clasped around his throat, squeezing the air from his lungs in a heartbeat and turned his head roughly. He met his attacker's gaze with a glare but uttered no sound. He refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"This can end whenever you want Jason. Just give me what I want."

Jason kept his glare and his silence. This man was supposed to be his friend, his brother even. In reply, he tightened his throat and spat a glob of the blood pooling in his throat in the bastard's face, enjoying the angered curse he received. This man took Alex from him and even in death, Jason was going to delight in all the anger and pain he could cause him.

His attacker sighed loudly as he wiped the blood and spite from his face. "Stubborn as ever I see."

"Fuck you." Jason rasped.

A fist knocked his head back and Jason tasted fresh blood in his mouth. His body fell to the hard ground once again, lifeless. Why couldn't he die already? He was drowning in a sea of pain but only a small part of it was physical. This man had already taken everything from him, so why couldn't he finish the job? His heart had been in pieces for hours and his body was broken, what else could this monster do to him?

Jason's eyes opened once he was able to pull the rest of his strength together. They moved to the still figure lying on the other side of the room, watering from the sight of long dark hair matted with blood and the gray eyes that melted everyone of his defenses were lifeless and full of fear.

(Alex, I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry.)

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw his attacker crack his knuckles in preparation of another blow. He didn't flinch or tear his eyes away from the fallen boy in the corner. Instead, his eyes drifted closed in acceptance. It would be over soon, he would be free of the pain and the loss. His only wish was that he would be the last of them to fall by this man's hand. His only wish was for Manny to be safe. The monster had found him a few hours prior and Jason had no idea if the boy was alive or waiting for him in the darkness like Alex was.

He screamed, howling as loud as his raspy voice could as the man's hand went into his back, ghosting through the flesh and the meat without even breaking the skin. The ghost-like fingers grasped the thick vertebrae of his spine and with one forceful yank; Jason's entire world erupted with blinding, white hot pain. It then turned black as he fell into darkness, neither feeling the pain or the sounds of someone calling his name frantically over and over again, begging for him to hold on.

He fell into the void alone, never wanting to return.

* * *

Thank you to my girls Animegirl1129 and Lil Kitsune-chan for helping with the ideas for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support (hugs). I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am that everyone likes this idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Year later**

Jason felt his lip curl in anger as the car slowed to a stop in front of a large silver gate baring welcoming words from Spencer Academy.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

A sharp presence jabbed at his mind in warning. _Watch your mouth boy!_

(Fuck off.)

Another jab, this time much harder followed his comment and the driver of the car shook her head with a dramatic sigh.

"Is that hostility really called for?"

"I feel it is." Jason barked, crossing his arms and focusing his glare towards the rear view mirror.

Lydia observed his childish behavior and rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Jason, must you be so dramatic?"

"You're the one sending us to a fucking prep school."

"You're hopeless." Lydia sighed and adjusted the rear view mirror in order to see the second occupant of the car's back seat. "What do you think Manny?"

Predictably, she didn't receive an answer from the blond haired boy her mirror was fixed on. The teen's blue eyes were staring out the window, awed by the thick wilderness that surrounded the school. The teen wasn't even paying attention to their argument.

"See, he hates it too."

"That's enough." Lydia turned the mirror away from the distracted blond teen towards the dark haired brooding one. "Stop being a child."

Her retort seemed to hit a weak spot in the sulking teen's armor. Jason closed his mouth and slumped against the backseat with a dark glare. Lydia didn't return it however, her gaze moved to the front of the car once she saw movement. The silver gate opened and a small man stuck his head out of the small shack near the gate and waved at them. Lydia grinned briefly before lightly pressing her foot down on the accelerator.

The Mercedes rumbled softly as it pulled its sleek frame up the paved road. Once the car was little more then halfway up the drive, the outline of several tall, bricked buildings came into view. Jason couldn't help his groan; All of the buildings where old, multistory and constructed from dark red bricks with modern windows scattered along their sides, the place screamed depressing boarding school on every level.

"This is a joke right?"

Up front, Lydia's lips formed a feral grin. "Afraid not boys, this is your new school."

"Uh-uh." Jason replied stubbornly. "Hell no."

The car jerked forwards as Lydia's foot stomped too heavily on the break. The two teens in the back of the car grunted as their seat belts tightened.

"Listen, it's a great school that will get both of you into wonderful colleges. I pulled a lot of strings to get you two in here and not to mention paying a shit load of cash and—"

"Mind fucking a shit load of people."

"Yes, that too." The woman replied. "Didn't have much of a choice with _your_ record."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Boy, you're gonna send my blood pressure through the roof." Lydia groaned and turned in her seat briefly. "Look, you're still six months away from graduating and Manny needs a school that will be able to keep up with him for once."

In the backseat, Jason snorted loudly. The car followed the paved road around the buildings which lead to a path towards a small parking lot, obviously reserved for guest parking. Jason waited until the car slid into a space and turned off before speaking once more.

"What's the real reason you picked this place?"

The teen mentally congratulated himself when Lydia sighed loudly and threw her hands up in defeat. "God you're a pain in the ass."

"Well?" Jason asked, crossing his arms once more.

Lydia eyed them through the mirror, her voice was soft and low when she replied.

"An old friend of mine lives in town, the two of you will be safe here."

A heavy silence settled inside the car following her words, making all three of them uncomfortable. Jason felt his shoulders tense. He always knew Lydia was a heartless shrew but this was too much. A high end, rich boarding school was going to be the answer to their problems? He didn't need this; he had finally gotten out of the habit of looking over his shoulder every few seconds and jumping at every small sound. The nightmares had finally stopped; he could actually sleep for an entire night without waking up screaming. School was something he definitely wasn't ready for. His powers weren't even a hundred percent under his control yet and Lydia wanted to throw him into a group of people in hopes he didn't accidentally spark at them or light up like a Christmas tree?

His fingers instinctively curled into fists. The familiar heat bubbled inside of his knuckles and coursed through the length of his arm. The thick gloves he wore prevented the heat from discharging – much to his dismay, he was more then willing to vent some of his anger on Lydia's prized car— but the feel of the power crackling inside of his hand calmed his anger somewhat.

With a deep, calming breath, Jason turned to the blond sitting next to him. "What do you think kiddo?"

Manny shrugged lightly, obviously uncomfortable about something and eyed the buildings through the car window.

"I don't know. It seems fine…from here."

Jason watched him closely. God, Manny seemed so young right now, so scared and so vulnerable. The primal side of him growled darkly, hating the fact that Lydia was putting him in such an unnerving state. There was no way Manny would survive being around this many people, he could barely keep himself together when Jason was the only soul in his emotional radius. Hadn't the kid been through enough?

He was jerked back towards reality when he heard one of the car doors slam. Lydia was already outside of the car and waiting impatiently for them. Jason groaned and opened his door angrily, the cold breeze of the early morning hitting him in full force. With a curse he drew his arms to his chest, hating his choice of a sleeveless shirt and jeans. The door to Manny's side opened and closed a moment later and the younger teen moved to Jason's side, his blue eyes looking between the buildings. Lydia moved to the car's trunk and opened it with her keys.

"Now I expect the two of you to behave while you're here." She said as she moved her gaze towards the lone box resting in the compartment. "Oh boys, you can't honestly tell me this is _everything_ you need?"

"The joys of a group home." Jason muttered as he took the box from her with a yank. "You don't own a lot of shit."

"A group— ugh, give me some credit you little ingrate!" The woman shouted, using her power to mentally smack the troublemaker before she turned towards the younger of the two. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll learn to love it here. Try not to set off the grade curb off too much OK?"

Manny nodded, his mop of blond hair falling forwards as he did so.

"And try to do something with your hair dear. It's getting too long again." She smiled sweetly before straightening up and turning towards the other teenager in her arm reach. "And _you_…"

Jason didn't flinch from the tone of her voice, like she hoped, instead the dark haired boy merely waited for her demands with a bored expression.

"No smoking, no fighting, no hustling and no more piercings or I'm pulling them out with pliers."

"Is that all?"

"No." She snapped back and pointed to his hair. "You were supposed to wash those out."

The teen snorted and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the few dark spikes streaked with dark blue.

The woman rolled her eyes at him before digging into her purse in search of her wallet. "Now I'm going to give the two of you a card so you can at least shop for clothing and supplies."

Her eyes instantly noticed one of Jason's eyebrows raise.

"I will be monitoring the spending...on second thought." She turned and handed the credit card to Manny. "You're in charge of it."

"What?"

Manny moved his eyes between the two of them before reluctantly taking the card and nodding.

"And by no means is this allowed to be used to post bail again, understand?"

Jason groaned loudly. "You are not gonna let that go are you?"

"I'll let my grudge go when you let yours go." Lydia replied in an even tone.

Her comment drew a deep growl from Jason's mouth and his fingers tightened into fists a moment later. The thin hairs on Lydia's arms rose as the air around the three of them suddenly grew warmer from static. Her eyes drifted down to the boy's hands briefly, noticing that despite the thick rubber gloves he wore, Jason's powers were still filtering outward.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt the change as Manny slowly raised a hand and placed it on the older boy's shoulder. She was only slightly amazed when the boy's touch roused Jason from his anger and caused the electricity to gentle fizzle out of the air. Manny had been the much needed 'off switch' to Jason's anger for the past year. When the dark-haired teen's shoulders lowered, Lydia cleared her throat.

"I'll be up north for the next few months but I'll stay in touch. I want you two to look out for each other OK?"

It was an unneeded request and she knew it, the two of them had always been close and over the past year they'd been inseparable, but she still felt the need to ask it. It made her feel motherly, a feeling she'd come to enjoy over the past handful of years.

Manny nodded while Jason snorted and turned away from them. Lydia's eyes followed his back as the teen started towards the walkway leading towards the closest building, the small box containing their possessions cradled between his arm and hip. With a sigh, she brought her arms around Manny's slender frame and hugged him close.

"Stay safe, OK sweetie. Keep him out of trouble."

The boy nodded against her and she released him after a tight squeeze. She watched with a heavy heart as he turned and walked away, trying to catch up with Jason's heavy stride. The two of them were all she had, all that was left of their broken family. Feeling her eyes water, Lydia lowered her head and turned back towards her car.

(I hope you rot in hell David.)

By the time she turned the key and brought the engine to life, several tears had fallen down her cheek, leaving wet trails in their wake.

-------------------------------

Tyler eyed the calendar mounted to the wall above his bed; two weeks until December twenty-eighth, two weeks until his eighteenth birthday, two weeks until his _ascension_. A shiver rolled down his spine from the thought. More power, more temptation as if he needed more. As if he wasn't already terrified of his powers, he was going to be forced to gain even more.

Hearing a sharp, intake of breath from his roommate, Reid turned his head towards the younger boy.

"Still angsting about your birthday huh?"

Tyler didn't answer, his eyes continuing to stare at the calendar.

"It's not _that _bad dude."

"Says you." Tyler mumbled into his pillow, not even bothering to raise his head.

"No, says me and your other two brothers." The blond piped back. "Seriously, it's only weird for about a minute and then it passes."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I know."

'_It's not a big deal Tyler, it only hurts for a few seconds and then…wow.' _

'_Well it's a little intense but…'_

'_A lot of things will change but you'll still have control.'_

He heard the story from the three of them numerous times over the past year but he was having a hard time believing it. He heard all the stories from the elders. The power is tempting. How could it not be when you've been giving the power to own the world? His father had succumbed to the temptation and so had half of Caleb's bloodline, heck Reid and Pogue were already _using_ almost twice as much now. What chance did he have?

With a groan, Tyler thumped his head against his pillow once more.

(Turning eight-teen sucks.)

* * *

For a visual of the boys and more info see the link on my profile


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jeez, would you look at this place?" Jason grumbled as he took a deep drag off his cigarette. "Lydia's sunk to a completely new level of bitch."

Manny twirled a blade of grass between his fingers. "She's not that bad."

"Manny, look around, it's another fucking prep school. I don't know why she keeps sticking us in these places."

"So we'll be safe?" The blond ventured.

His remark struck a cord in the dark haired boy, causing Jason to take a longer pull from his cigarette.

"And exactly how are these high society pricks gonna help us?"

Manny shrugged and mumbled softly. "I don't know, Jase."

The older boy snorted once more, but said nothing. Manny shrugged it off; he'd grown used to Jason's ranting and tantrums over the years. If Jason was upset over something it was usually best to just let him grumble about it until he lost interest. It was the only healthy and non-destructive way the teen could vent his anger.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me."

Manny glanced up from the grass and followed Jason's gaze, soon discovering the cause of his outburst. A small group of girls were strolling across the green lawn, several yards away from the large oak the two of them were resting against. The majority of the girls were blond, slender and friendly looking, but Manny didn't bother looking for more details. He was more concerned with what they were wearing.

"Uniforms? That's just fantastic." Jason barked, stubbing out his cigarette. "Next time I see Lydia's car, I'm turning it into scrap metal."

"You've been saying that for the past year."

"I mean it this time."

Manny resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned his head towards the other boy. Jason was eyeing the front of the school with distain, his almond colored eyes narrowing. The blond sighed mentally, was it too much to ask for Jason to actually smile and be happy once again? A year ago the older boy could find humor in the darkest places but now it was rare when Jason wasn't cursing everything.

The air around the two of them grew thicker with electricity as Jason, obviously annoyed and livid, pushed himself to his feet.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Manny rolled his eyes and got to his feet, grabbing the small box that contained their few possessions. Once he stood, Jason turned and leaned close.

"Just stay as close as you can and only focus on me, alright? Just like we practiced."

Manny nodded, dreading the assault he was about to face.

"I'm right here, okay?" Jason placed one gloved hand on his shoulder.

Manny felt himself melt under the touch, as always, and there was a light flutter inside of his stomach. Focusing on Jason was easy; all he had to do was loose himself inside of the heavy warmth Jason's presence provided and follow the static in the air if he got lost.

"You always are." Manny mumbled softly, lowering his head in order to conceal the warm settling inside of his cheeks.

"That's right, kiddo, ain't nothing gonna happen to you while I'm around."

The blond nodded once more, knowing the words were true. It was only when they were apart that the bad things happened. Jason patted his shoulder once more before removing his hand.

"Good, now let's go reserve our spots in hell." The dark haired boy said as he turned towards Spencer's main building.

With a sigh and downcast eyes, Manny followed.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, baby boy!" Reid slammed his hands loudly on the table, causing the younger boy to nearly fall out of his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Reid!"

The blond ignored his outburst and flopped down in the open chair next to him. "You're such a girl."

"What do you want?"

The blond faked a hurt expression. "Ouch, that was harsh. What makes you think I want something?"

The youngest covenant member closed his text book with a loud thump and turned his head. "You're sitting in the middle of the school library, _willingly, _Reid. What do you want?"

"Fine, fine." Reid threw his hands up in defeat. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend."

"We share a dorm, Reid."

"I mean, would you like to come over to my house?"

At this, Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well my parents are going out of town for starters and I wouldn't mind a little company."

Tyler tensed. "Why are you asking me?"

Reid wore a blank expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you asking me and not some girl?"

"Well, because." Reid mumbled, pretending to fidget with something on his blazer.

"Because?"

"Because I wanted someone to hang out with."

"That still doesn't explain why you're asking me."

Reid's foot kicked him lightly in the shin. "Come on, Ty, we're friends."

"Friend's don't sell each other out to a pissed off Caleb."

"Oh, come on, you're still mad about that?"

"Yeah, Caleb still thinks I'm the one who let the air out of his tires."

"And the sacrifices you made for me won't be forgotten." The blond chirped happily.

Tyler reopened his text book, intending to ignore the blond. However, Reid Garwin never took being ignored lightly.

"Come on, Ty."

"Are the other guys going?"

"Yeah, I just haven't invited them yet. Caleb will probably say yes and you know Pogue, once he hears the words 'food' and 'beer' he'll come running."

The youngest covenant member turned a page in his book.

"I guess."

Reid was out of his seat in an instant. "I knew you'd say yes. Just watch, we're gotta make a man out of you before you turn eighteen, baby boy."

Tyler tensed. "On second thought, I have homework."

"Oh, no, you don't." Reid's arms wound around his shoulders. "You're coming with me even if I have to drag your skinny ass there."

"Reid, let go."

"Not until you say yes."

"Let go."

"Say yes."

Tyler sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"That's my boy." Reid removed his arms a moment later.

Tyler pulled away and smoothed out the wrinkles in his uniform. He frowned when he realized Reid was still standing behind him with a goofy look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." Reid smiled. "So… how mad was Caleb about his tires?"

"Pretty damn mad."

"He chew you out?"

"Yes." Tyler growled and turned away from the blond.

"Was it bad?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I said I was sorry." Reid sighed and leaned over the desk once more. "How about I make it up to you?"

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Because I'm in enough trouble already without you doing anything stupid."

"Ty."

The younger boy ignored him, pretended to read the book in front of him. Reid shifted on the desk and leaned over his shoulder, making sure he was breathing loud enough to annoy the other teen. After a moment, Tyler sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright, fine."

Reid beamed. "Great. Let's go to Nicky's later. I wanna win some money off Aaron."

Tyler groaned mentally but forced himself to nod. "Fine, I'll see you later."

"Sweet." Reid replied. "So, what are you reading?"

Tyler decided to show him by tossing his book at Reid's head. Unfortunately, Reid Garwin was blessed with the ability to duck and the book collided with a shelf loudly.

-----------------------------------

"Where the holy fuck is room 485?" Jason growled for what had to be the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

"On the fourth floor, I guess."

Jason glanced over his shoulder and gave Manny a tired look. "Thanks, Manny, I never would've figured that one out."

"You don't have to be an ass about it."

Jason waved the remark off and glanced at the map the two of them had grabbed from the front office. "Wow, Manny, you're even more a genius. It is on the fifth floor."

The blond shoved him roughly and emitted a small yelp afterwards. Hearing the sound, Jason immediately turned his head and raised his shoulders. Manny had his index finger between his lips and was sucking it gently.

"You shocked me."

Even though he was relieved it wasn't anything serious, Jason couldn't help the guilt building inside of his chest.

Naturally, he felt himself get defensive. "It's not easy to control, you know."

"I didn't say anything." Manny mumbled.

Feeling even guiltier from the hurt look on the blond's face, Jason turned and spied the large staircase on the far side of the floor.

"There's the stairs, come on."

The two of them silently moved to the stairs, maneuvering through the ongoing sea of students. They got the occasional looks sent their way and one girl with dark hair even winked at Jason as they climbed the stairs to their floor. Once on the fourth level, Jason glanced at the map once more.

"Ok, now that we're finally on the goddamn floor, where the hell's the room?"

The older boy ignored Manny's sigh and moved through the hell, eyeing the numbers listed above the dorms.

"Found it."

Their dorm was located near the end of the hall and Manny felt his shoulders fall in relief. At least they were at the end of the floor; it would be easier to avoid the other students that way. Plus, if Jason's temper got away from him again it would easier to hide the damaged if fewer people were around to hear it.

With a soft click, Jason unlocked the door to their assigned room and entered.

"What the hell—this is _it_?"

Manny hurried into the room and glanced over Jason's shoulder. The dorm was small and contained two twin beds, one desk and one large wardrobe for both of them to share. The bathroom was located across the room and from what he could see, it was small.

"I guess so." The blond murmured under his breath and walked to bed on the right side of the room, setting the box upon it.

"Fucking cheapskates. For all the bitching Lydia did about the price, I expected something nicer."

Jason kicked the door closed with his foot, enjoying the sound of it slamming shut, and threw himself onto the second bed. Manny watched him for a moment before opening the box. Their possessions were few, most of it was clothing, freshly washed, and Manny spent a few minutes stacking them inside of the wardrobe, not even bothering to sort out what belong to whom. He tossed Jason's second set of gloves onto the brooding teen's bed before removing his sketch book and two framed photos from the box. He valued them over anything else. The first photo was of his parents, taken less then a month before the horrid car crash and the second was of his fifteenth birthday, taken last year when everything had been happy, back when Alex was still alive and Jason was happy and before David had…

Feeling his throat tighten, Manny looked away form the photo and placed both frames on the headboard of his chosen bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason turn his head and glare at his birthday photo.

"Why the hell did you bring that?"

Manny turned. "It's my favorite photo."

Jason's dark eyes were glaring heatedly at the birthday photo. "I don't want that up there."

"Jase."

"Take it down."

"What?"

"I said take it down Manny, I don't wanna see it."

"No." The blond snapped.

Jason sat up with a growl and pulled one of his gloves off. Before Manny could intervene, a spark of blue light circled around Jason's knuckles and with a wave of the teen's hand, the bolt was sent across the room and collided with the photo's frame. The photo fell onto Manny's bed with a soft thud.

"Jase, what the hell!" Manny swore as he bent down to pick the frame up.

The top corner of its silver frame was scorched and small wisps of smoke wafted into the air from the melted edges. The image inside of the frame, fortunately, was untouched. Manny felt thankful for that small bit of luck. With a glare, he stood up and placed the frame back on the headboard, face down.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Jason said nothing as he pulled the glove back over his hand, his eyes staring down at the floor of their new dorm. After a moment, the older boy rose from his bed and opened the dresser.

"Still have Lydia's card?"

Manny forced himself to keep his anger in check. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm not sitting in this damn room all fucking day." Jason growled as he retrieved his faded, black hoodie from the wardrobe. "There's a town five minutes away from here."

"You know Lydia's gonna check the card."

"I know." Jason grinned wolfishly as he pulled the sweater over his head. "I just figured we could find _something_ in town that would make our stay here a little more _enjoyable_."

Manny blinked, feeling slightly dizzy from Jason's mood swing, and shook his head after a moment.

"No."

"Manny." Jason heaved. "Come on."

"She's gonna yell at you for an hour."

"So?"

"You're not the one that _feels_ how angry she is."

"What the hell is she gonna do, drive all the way back down here just to gripe at me?" Jason snorted as he moved closer. "Come on, kiddo, I'll get ya something nice."

"I don't want anything."

In the back of his mind, Manny felt Jason's annoyance and it caused him to fidget uncomfortably. Jason's feelings always had a strong effect on him; he guessed it was due to the closeness they had shared over the past four years and his own feelings for the older boy.

He found himself reluctantly agreeing a moment later. "Okay."

Jason's face broke into a huge grin that made the inside of Manny's stomach flutter.

"Good, now let's go see if that card has a credit limit."


End file.
